And then she woke up
by TurtleBaby43
Summary: Katara's interesting adventure or is it real?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender.

Author Note: Hey everyone this is my first story so give me a break. Enjoy!

- - -- - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Tossing and turning she can't get rid of these dreams. As she wakes up with a coat of sweat she remembers the events of her previous dream. She begins to go for a walk seeing this as the only way she will escape having him in her dreams. An all of a sudden her thoughts are interrupted, she sees someone walking on the other side of the road, only does she realize this walk was a mistake when it was to late, she had been caught.

Gold locks blue as she sees him across the road. She knows it could only be one person. She goes to walk away but does not realize he already grabbed her hand and was pulling her. As he was pulling her he knew he could finally get the chance to tell, no, show her how he felt. As she is being lead through various alleys he picks up his pace until they reach their destination, a small house. Once inside of the house he begins to lead her to his room.

She feels herself being pushed onto a futon most likely his. He begins to kiss her gently but that soon changes as the kiss becomes passionate and full of fire. He begins to rip off her clothing and his kisses begin to move to her neck where he begins his assault.

She knows this is wrong but the way her body was reacting it was telling her differently.

When he bites her neck she whimpers and he bites again and again until he thinks he will never get tired of hearing that sound. He begins to grab her breasts and play with her nipples as she moans with pleasure. As she flips him over she begins take his clothes off slowly as if she's trying to prolong his pleasure. She begins to take off his boxers and by accident (wink, wink) brushes her cold fingers against the tip of his erection as he groans at the sudden contact.

He can't wait anymore he flips them both over and begins to kiss her as he thrust inside of her. He can hear her moan in pleasure and pain. He does not want to but he stops to allow her to adjust to his size. When she is ready she nods at him, knowing what she means he begins to thrust inside of her slowly at first but begins to build speed. She moans and whimpers and writhes underneath him as he groans as they both climax together releasing all their feelings for each other silently.

He collapses on top her and waits until his breathing returns to normal. He rolls off of her and grabs the blanket to cover them both. As he wraps his arms around her and falls asleep she listens to his heartbeat steady yet comforting. At that moment the world and time itself has stopped. Everything is perfect and she never wants anything to change

And then she woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- -- - - -

Authors Note: hope you enjoyed it! Review and give me some tips!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey I just wanted to thank everybody for their reviews. But I also want to ask if anyone would like me to continue this story if so review and tell me what you want me to do. Thanks!**


	3. Sorry for another Authors Note

**Authors Note: Hey I hate to do another Authors Note but because I got a lot of people saying they want me to continue I will! Just give me some time on the next chapter because I have a lot of ideas and have gotten a lot from you guys! Thanks for encouraging me to go on with the story! **


	4. The real second chapter!

Hey I got this chapter done and here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

--- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- -- - - - -

Katara's POV

As I woke up in a sheet of sweat the only thing that crossed my mind was who was he? Was he someone I know or someone I made up? As I got up to prepare breakfast thinking of who it was I realized the possibilities of who it was were endless.

"Katara" said Aang

As I turned around to see Aang staring at me.

"Yeah Aang"

"Are you okay" asked Aang

"Yeah I'm fine just tired. Why don't you go practice earthbending with Toph then breakfast will be done." I said

"Okay. You sure you're okay" said Aang

"Yes I'm sure Aang"

As I watched Aang walk away all I could think about was the person in my dream. Was it Aang? Had I been harboring feelings for him that are more than brotherly? As I remembered the dream and imagined Aang being the one to give me the gentle yet rough touches and hot and passionate kisses I felt my face heat up at the thought.

"Breakfast everyone" I yelled

"Cool. It's about time" said Sokka digging in on the food I just prepared.

"What do you mean about time?"

"I'm just saying you're not the fastest cook" said Sokka

"Well sorry I could not meet your feeding schedule. I'll be sure to check next time." I said as I stalked off to find Aang and Toph leaving Sokka with the food.

"I hope there is some left when I get back" I said to myself

"Aang and Toph Breakfast" I called

As Aang walked by to get his breakfast His elbowed brushed mine and my face heated up.

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka asked

Realizing he had probably seen my flushed face I replied nothing and sat and ate my breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- -

Zuko's POV

I woke up this morning to find my lower half a bit more excited than usual. As I thought of _her _that blue-eyed beauty the dream all came back to me. The passion she instilled in me was too great. I had to have her.

"Zuko". Time to get up for work" said Uncle

"Oh, I see you're already up. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, Uncle" I replied

"Okay well I'm making breakfast come out when you're ready" He said as he walked away

I dressed and made my way to the kitchen. As I ate my breakfast in silence I could hear _her. _Her moans, whimpers, and screams of pure pleasure. I of course knew it was the Avatar's Friend _Katara. _While walking to work she followed me in my head while working she followed me she was in my mind so much I thought she would never leave, that the image of us would never leave. And the worst part of it is I did not want the image to leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: What do you think? I hope it is good! Review! P.S. I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter!


	5. 3rd Chapter

Hey thanks for reviewing! On with the show or story! Disclaimer" I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Oh this is one day after the last chapter!

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

"Okay Aang now move with the water. Do you feel the movements flow?"

"I feel it! I feel it! Thanks for your help Katara!" said Aang as he hugged me

I felt myself blush as he walked to show Toph the new move and I walked away to begin dinner. As I put on my clothes I heard someone scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" screamed Sokka

I turned around to find Sokka had fallen into the river.

"Hahahahahaha" I laughed

As Sokka popped up with a fish in his mouth I walked over and grabbed the fish.

"Thanks sokka we have dinner now" I said as I walked away while Toph was helping him up.

"Hey Katara" said Aang

"Yeah Aang"

"You need help with dinner?" asked Aang

"That would be nice Aang. Thanks." I replied

As we made dinner I felt as though I should reveal to Aang my dream.

"Hey Aang I wanted to tell" I began but was cut off as a certain someone walked in.

"Funny Katara walking away and leaving me in the river real funny" said Sokka

"I saw Toph help you I knew you would be okay. Don't be a baby."

"Yeah Boomerang Boy" Toph said while walking up to camp

"Hey Aang you want to practice before dinner?" asked Toph

"Katara?" said Aang

"Sure Aang you can practice. Thanks for the help!" I yelled at his retreating figure

30 minutes later

"Dinner" I yelled

Toph, Sokka and Aang came running. By the time they were done only the tail was left of the fish and I was left to eat fruit.

"Hey Sokka, Toph and I are going to find some more food you want to come?" asked Aang as he stood up to follow.

"No thanks I think I am just going to go for a walk" I said

"Okay. Have Fun!" said Aang as he went to catch up.

My walk was quiet and I took my time enjoying the peace and my surroundings. The flowers were in full bloom this time of year and the trees swayed in the warm spring breeze. As I sat at the river watching the moon reflecting on the water I decided to take a bath. I did not want to smell like Sokka. That was unnatural.

When I arrived at camp to tell them I was bathing I was welcomed with the sight of a pile of fruit and nuts and three sleeping bodies. As I smiled at the sight of the cuddled campers and the food they had brought I walked away when, Sokka snored and the peace I had was gone.

As I took my clothes off and stepped in to the river I immediately relaxed at the contact of the water to my body. Wringing my hair out and washing my body in my element made me fell re-energized and ready for anything. I thought.

Little did I know a pair of golden eyes were watching my every move.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- -

Authors Note: I worked hard on trying to figure out the right way to end it. But I thought I could do my first cliffhanger. (Evil laugh) REVIEW!!!! P.S. I want 5 reviews again!


	6. Review Incentive

**Authors Note: Hey I thought this might be an incentive to review. The next chapter is the BIG one but it will take some time to type! Reviews make my fingers move faster on the keyboard! Now Review!**


	7. The Big chapter

Authors Note: Hey as I promised this is the big chapter. Well I'm not going to keep you from it. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - --

Katara's POV

I stepped out of the river and bended the water off of my hair and body and began putting my undergarments on. While getting dressed I heard rustling behind me. As I heard this I stood in a fighting stance ready to attack.

"Who's there?" I asked

I heard a twig snap. I turned around and never thought I would be face to face with this person.

"Zuko" I whispered as I remained in my stance

"I'm not here to fight" said Zuko

"Then why are you here?" I asked

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you." I said as I turned but he caught my wrist.

"But I do" he replied

My face was millimeters from his face, our eyes locked and his eyes seemed familiar. As though I had seen them somewhere before. Then I realized where I had seen them.

"No" I said as I backed away.

"What are doing?" Zuko asked

"It can't be" I said

"You and I and the dream" I stuttered

"What dream? What are you talking about?" he asked

"I had a dream about you. I thought it was Aang but it was you. You were in the dream."

"What did we do in the dream?" He asked

"We made love." I said blushing

"Oh" He said blushing

"Wait Katara I had the same dream! That is what I came to talk about!" I exclaimed

"You're lying!" I said backing away refusing to believe him.

"No. I'm not lying. Ask me anything about your dream. Please." begged Zuko

"Okay. Where did you find me?" I asked

"You were taking a walk. I spotted you on the other side of the road." He replied

"That's impossible. How can we have had the same dream?"

"I don't know." He replied

As we stood silent and locking gazes. He moved forward and caught my lips in a soft, light kiss that did not last long enough. As he pulled away I don't know what came over me. But I grabbed the back of his head before he pulled away completely. I felt him smirk as we continued kissing. He placed his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck.

This kiss continued for over 5 minutes but it was pure heaven. Finally he pulled away and my forehead was against his as he looked in to my eyes as if asking if he could continue this 'activity.' I nodded my head now knowing this was what I wanted. Knowing we both wanted it.

He continued kissing me and his hands flew from my waist to my butt as I wrapped my legs around his waist. As he laid us down on the cold soft grass he moved his hands to pin my arms above my head. . As his kisses came more urgently and moved to my neck I felt greedily for the sash to open his robe. He felt my hands working to find the sash and stopped kissing my neck to help open it. When he removed his lips from neck I whimpered at the loss of contact but was overjoyed at the view I received seconds later. He had discarded the robe and I could now see his chest. I was now filled with the longing to reach out and touch him and I did. I reached out and traced the lines of his well defined abs.

When he began kissing me mind went blank for I had never been kissed like this before by anyone. His kisses were hot and passionate and instilled a fire in me I had never known. His kisses started going lower until he realized I was still dressed. He began working on getting my breast wrap off and his eyes widened in realization of how large I was for my age. As I took the wrap from him and threw it next to his robe his hands began massaging my breast and he moved to lick the other one.

"Zuko." I sighed out breathlessly as he continued playing with my breasts.

As he switched between the two breasts I could not keep up with my moans as each one left my lips my moaning was endless. But he removed he's hands and moved one of them to my thigh and removed my underwear. He began running his fingers up my thigh until he was no longer at my thigh but instead at my center of pleasure. As he inserted a finger in between my wet folds my eyes widened and I began to moan and wriggle underneath his touch. I could just see his smirk as he moved his finger in and out of my core.

"I want you" he whispers as he inserts a second finger pumping them in and out.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" I ask as I look at his smirking face as he removes his finger and licks the fluid off.

He stands up and takes his boxers off and my eyes widened as I realized that I had done that to him. Then he gets down positioning himself in front of my prepared core waiting to be released. He looks me in the eyes and I nod as he takes a hold of my hips and pushes forward. The pain I feel is minimum but enough to make my eyes water as he breaks my barrier. I watch him as he wipes my tears away and waits for me to adjust to his size. I nod silently telling him to continue and he responds immediately as he begins thrusting in and out.

The fire that once filled me is now an uncontrollable blaze. He continues thrusting until I can't take it anymore.

"Zuko. YES. YES." I scream as my body reaches my climax.

"Katara." He screams as he reaches his climax not long after mine.

He collapses on top of my body but to my surprise he feels as light as a feather. He wraps his arms around my middle.

"Beautiful" he says to me as I smile at him.

He begins to slowly pull out and walks over to the river to clean off. I walk over to wash off the blood that escaped me when he broke my barrier. As I wash the blood off I can see him out of the corner of my eye collecting our clothes and he begins to dress. When I turn around I am met with a dressed Zuko holding my clothes. I blush as I realize he is watching me as I walk to retrieve my clothes. When I am done dressing he walks over and places his arms around my waist resting his head on top of my shoulder. I turn around in his embrace.

"I love you." He whispers

"And the words I never thought I would say to him escape my lips.

"I love you, too." I whispered as he releases me from our hug.

"Meet me here tomorrow night." He whispers.

"Okay" I respond

I watch his retreating figure as he escapes in to the forest. While walking back to camp and getting in my bed roll I think of the things I had just done with Zuko and realized I don't regret any of it. I slept sound that night with my dreams full of Zuko.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Authors Note: Yeah! This is my longest chapter so far. I really like it! But it does not matter what I think but it matters what you think. So Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! P.S. If anyone is interested in being on my staff of my C2 private message me!


	8. The Meeting

Authors Note: Here's a little fact about me I type faster with reviews or while playing music or if it's night. Anyway enjoy the story! Oh, and thanks to my loyal reviewers. I love you guys!

- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

As I woke up the next morning I was not expected to be badgered by Sokka about Where I was last night but then I fully woke up and realized this was Sokka we were talking about.

"Where were you last night?" asked Sokka

"That is none of your business!" I answered

"I have a right to know I'm your brother. Besides you were not at the campsite when we got here!" He said

"Well you didn't seem to care considering you were asleep when I got here!" I said

"And for your information I was taking a bath." I said

"Oh. Well you should have woken me up and told me." said Sokka

"It would take Toph's earthbending to wake you up and she wasn't awake either!"

"Hey don't bring me in to this.' Said Toph

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm here. Right Sokka?" I said calming down.

"Sure." He mumbles as he walks away.

"Okay then I'm going to serve breakfast." I say

"Hey, Toph where's Aang?"

"Down by the river." Toph says.

"Okay. Would you mind giving Sokka his breakfast while I go get Aang?" I ask

"Sure, Sugarqueen" Toph responds

"Thanks."

When I reach the river I see Aang practicing his bending and I watch as I see how much he has improved since we first started and think how wonderful an Avatar he will be.

"Aang breakfast time!" I yell

"Okay. Wait Katara?" He says as I walk away.

"Yes, Aang?" I say as I turn around.

"You tried to say something to me the other day. What was it? Aang asked looking curiously at me.

As I remembered the encounter when I tried to tell Aang I thought he was the one in my dream I realized that I now have nothing to tell him and had to think of something quick.

"Oh, nothing Aang. It's not important." I say.

"Okay Katara." He says as he and I walk back to camp and eat our breakfast.

"I'm going to practice my water bending." I say to Aang as I place my plate down and walk to the river.

"Okay I'm going to go practice with Toph."

"Come on Twinkle toes time is wasting." Said Toph

"Coming Toph. Have fun Katara." Said Aang

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Zuko's POV

"Zuko this Jasmine tea goes to table two. When your done serving this take the rest of the day off you look tired and it is quite slow." Said Uncle.

"Yes Uncle." I say as I deliver the tea to the customer.

"I'm going to go home and rest Uncle." I say as I take my apron off.

"Of course Nephew." Said Uncle.

As I walk to what I've come to see as I can't help but think about Katara. Her eyes, her smile and her spirit could never be challenged by another girl. I can't help but get hard as I think of her moaning and whimpering underneath me. How could I forget the way her lips part and eyes flutter when I pressed in to her?

When I reach the house I immediately head for my room and lay down. As I fall asleep my dreams and thoughts are filled with Katara.

- -- - -- - - - - - - -

"Zuko, Zuko wake up." Says Uncle Iroh

"Uncle?" I say as I start to wake up.

"Zuko you slept all day it's 7:55 p.m." says Uncle

"What! Uncle I have to go." I say.

"Zuko where are you going? Uncle asks as he watches his nephew run out in to the streets of Ba Sing Se.

- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- -

Katara's POV

While I walk to meet Zuko I can only think of how his soft touches affected me and the way his passionate kisses sent chills down my spine.

As I reach the river I can only smile as I see him in the shadows. He runs up and kisses me as if he never wants to let me go. I can feel his tongue pushing past my lips asking for entrance which I am more than happy to give him. I can only smile against his lips when I feel him smirk triumphantly against mine. For this moment every thing feels right as our tongues duel for power.

But what we did not know was someone willing to do anything to get the avatar was watching our every move.

- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Authors Note: Now I know a lot of you have read my story but have not reviewed it so I refuse to update until I get 5 reviews. Oh, and be sure to visit my staff and my C2 called Zuko and Katara Sun and MoonWater and Fire. Enjoy!


	9. This is just the beginning

Authors Note: I know I said I refused to update until I get five reviews but I decided to update so enjoy!

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

Azula's POV

"Azula your back!" Screams Ty Lee as she runs to give her a hug.

"Mai Azula's back." Ty Lee says as she hugs Mai.

"Whatever." Says Mai

"Girls I took a very interesting trip to visit dear old Zuzu. It seems he has a girlfriend."

"Prince Zuko has a girlfriend?" Stutters Mai.

"Yes Mai." I answer.

"Oh boy. Who is it Azula?" Asked Ty Lee

"Why it's none other than the water tribe peasant the avatar travels with." I answer.

"Father will be quite interested in this information when I go to visit him I should tell him."

"You're going to visit your father. Can I come with?" asked Ty Lee as she stands on her hands.

"I'm afraid not you will have to watch the house with Mai." I say.

"Are you sure it was his girlfriend?" asks Mai suddenly interested in the subject.

"Of Course. I don't think you kiss someone like that unless you are in a relationship." I say answering Mai's question.

"Oh." Mai says hanging her head.

"If you don't believe me you can always take a look for your self." I say mischievously.

"No thanks." Mumbles Mai

"Anyway I will be leaving first thing tomorrow for the Fire Nation." I say while I stalk off to my bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - --- - - - - - - -

Zuko's Pov

"Wow." Katara says.

"God I've missed you." She says as she hugs me.

"I agree" I say as I chuckle at her bluntness.

"This is kind of funny considering I just saw you last night." Katara says as she laughs.

"It's not unusual considering you love me." I say.

"You sound so sure of yourself. How do you know I was not delusional when I said it?" Katara asks as she turns around in my embrace.

To prove she loves me and I love her I turn her around and put everything I have in the kiss I give her and I feel her respond immediately.

"How about now? Still think you were delusional?" I ask as I pull away.

"There's no doubt in my mind that I love you." She responds blushing as she says it.

" Zuko-"she starts until her face pales and she runs to the river and throws up.

"Katara are you okay?" I say as I hold her hair back as she continues to vomit.

"I'm okay." She says as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No your not we have to get you to a healer." "I demand as I pull her hand.

"Zuko no healer is awake at this time and it's probably just something I ate." She says.

"I'm fine just tired. Really." She assures me.

"Okay you should go back to camp." I say as I kiss her goodnight.

"Zuko can we meet here every night?" she asks.

"I would not have it any other way." I say.

As I watch her walk away I just wanted to run up rip her clothes off and pound in to her. But I knew she did not feel well and my actions would have to wait. I just hope I could. I thought to myself as I walked back to the house.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - The next day: Azula's POV

"Alright girls I'm off." I say.

"Bye Azula. Have a good trip!" yells Ty Lee as she hugs Mai.

"Bye." Mai says as she tries to push Ty Lee away.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Fire Nation: Azula's POV

"My Lord, Princess Azula has arrived." The guard says as he bows.

Send her in. NOW!" Demands Fire Lord Ozai.

"Ye-yes my Lord." The guard stutters.

"Hello my daughter." Fire Lord Ozai greets.

"Hello father." I say as I bow.

"So my daughter how is my weakest heir doing?" asked Ozai.

"Fine father. In fact he has a new girlfriend." I respond.

"Really who is she?" father asks.

"She is one of the avatar's acquaintances. The girl water tribe peasant to be exact. In facts he looks quite happy."

"A water tribe peasant you say? Can he disgrace this family anymore? Well we can't let him be happy can we?" Ozai asks.

"No father." I answer smirking.

"I'm glad you agree. Continue to follow him and report back to me. You're my only hope to capture the avatar, Azula. Since that weakling brother of yours could not do it." Father says.

"Yes father."

"You may leave. Goodbye Azula."

"Goodbye father." I say as I bow and walk out.

On my way back to that horrid city people consider a home I thought of all of the ways I could torture Zuzu. As my head filled with ideas only one stood out and all I could do was smirk.

- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: Oooooh! Azula is in the story and things are going to get heated!:) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. I know zuko seems too nice but I want him to show a different side of his personality. Basically what I think he would have been like if Ursa had raised him. So we will see things become more intense. I have two chapters typed already but if I don't get a few reviews I might discontinue the story. :(


	10. I'm Pregnant

Authors note: I decided to continue because I feel it's important to finish my first story. Oh and check out my other story Fire Lady Ursa: Ruler of the Fire Nation. Enjoy!

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

Katara's POV

"Katara are you okay? You seem distant." Asks Aang.

"I just think" I start but I begin to feel dizzy and the last thing I hear before I pass out is Aang yelling for Sokka.

-- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -

Katara's POV

"She'll be fine. But what it was caused by I think she should hear first." Says an unfamiliar voice.

As I look around the room I see potions and lotions and herbs for healing until my vision is blocked by an old woman smiling down at me.

"Hello dear. Your friends tell me your names Katara she says as she sits beside me." Says the healer.

"My name is Reina. How are you feeling?" asks Reina

"A bit tired. What's wrong with me?" I ask

" Nothings wrong." She says as she laughs.

"So nothings wrong?" I ask

"Unless you consider being pregnant something wrong." She says

"What!!!!!!! I'm pregnant. I can't be pregnant." I say crying.

"It's okay honey. It will be okay." Says Reina as she pats me on the back.

"Would you mind sending in my brother Sokka?" I ask as I wipe my tears.

"Not at all." She says as she smiles.

As she leaves the room another person enters this person being Sokka.

"What's wrong that old lady would not tell me?" Sokka asks

As I debate over whether I should tell him or not I figure it would be best to tell zuko first and then I would tell Sokka. But the thought of telling my brother I am having the enemy's baby makes me sick to my stomach.

"Katara? Earth to Katara?" Says Sokka waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I say

'Well, what's wrong?" Sokka asks again

"She just said I'm tired. Some rest should fix me up. Let's go." I say as I stand up.

"Okay." Says Sokka eyeing me curiously.

"Thank for everything, Reina." I say as I walk out.

"Your welcome dear. Take care of your self." She yells as we walk back to camp.

- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

As I lay in my bed roll thinking about what I'm going to say to zuko my mind is filled with questions. Will he be happy? Am I happy? Should I be happy? I carefully roll out of my bed roll hoping not to wake anyone and start to the river.

"Zuko. Is that you?" I ask a shadowy figure sitting at the river.

When he turns around I can see the desire in his eyes and realize I should wait to tell him and just enjoy this night. When he stands up he walks over to me and presses his lips to mine. His kiss is intense and filled with desire and passion. His tongue pushes past my lips and tangles with mine as we fight over control he wins easily. I feel him move to my neck leaving marks and little nips behind as he moves downwards. As he continues this I feel him working on my sash slowly pulling it as my robe falls to the ground and the warm heat he is emitting I can feel on my taut stomach. I am not to be outdone and begin working on his sash when I feel him stop kissing my neck and move to help me with the robe .I watch as he lays me down on the ground after disrobing himself and begins to pull my leggings down my silky legs.

As he is discarding my leggings I sit upon my knees and begin to nibble his unscarred ear and kiss along his jaw line I see his eyes widen as I leave feather light kisses upon his scar taking my time. I let my hand fall down his chiseled chest until my hand falls to his erection. As I feel his penis through the trousers I gently push him back with my other hand and release his erection from its trousers cage. I pull his boxers off and examine his large erection. As I place my mouth down on his penis I swirl my tongue around his erection I can hear his moaning in my ears. I begin to move my mouth up and down his erection until he moans my name and comes in my mouth.

I lift my head and smirk as I lift my head and lick my lips dry of the cum that escaped his still aroused erection. I feel him flip us over. I feel him reach down and take my breast wrap. He begins to swirl his tongue around my nipple as his hand tweaks the other one. I moan at the contact of his warm hand and tongue to my breasts. I can see him smiling as he switches. When he is done playing with my breasts he discards my underwear and wastes no time pushing in to me. My eyes widen as I was unprepared for his large erection suddenly filling my vagina. I moan his name as I feel him pumping in and out and in and out. My entire body fills with heat that I can no longer take as he inserts a finger next to his penis to speed up my process. Moan after moan escapes my lips as I come and he comes not long after both of us screaming each others name in unison.

"Zuko." I say after our breathing has returned to normal.

"Yes Katara?" he says looking at me.

"I'm Pregnant." I say as he looks at me wide eyed.

- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

Authors Note: Ooooh! I wonder how Zuko is going to react. Review to find out! P.s. try visiting my forum Anything Zutara!


	11. Zuko's Reaction

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've been focusing on my other story Fire Lady Ursa: Ruler of the Fire Nation. Anyway Enjoy!

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

Zuko's POV

I look down at Katara to see her with seriousness in her eyes. She was really pregnant. I was going to be a father. I roll off of her unsure of my feeling right now. I sit here in complete silence until I feel her hand on my bare shoulder.

"Zuko?" Katara says I can hear worry in her voice as she says it. She is mostly likely worried about my reaction.

"Yes Katara?" I say turning around to look at her.

"What are you feeling right now?" She says looking me in the eye.

"I feel confused and happy." I say smiling taking her hand in mine.

"I'm scared." She says as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"So am I. But we can do this I promise you that." I say trying to reassure her even though I'm not sure myself.

"I think you'll be a great father." She says now quite perky.

"I won't be my father. I could never do that to my child." I say as she lifts her head off of my shoulder.

"I just hope I can be a good enough mother like mine." She says looking down.

"I'm sure she'll give you tips." I say.

"She can't." She says her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Why not?" I say confused at her reaction.

"My mother was killed by the Fire nation in a raid on my village." She says looking away.

"Oh. I lost my mother too. I don't know if she's dead or alive. But what I do know is that she probably didn't leave because it was her choice." I say.

"What happened to both of us is horrible. I don't understand how someone could be so cruel." She says looking at me.

"I know. But it happened and I have to move passed it. It's time to think about our child." I say wiping her tears with my thumb.

"That's true. The worst part about this is that I have to tell my brother, Aang and Toph." She says.

I sit there looking at her worried expression about telling her friends and family. I realize that I may not be their best friend but I have to do what's best for Katara and the baby.

"I'll help tell them. But we have to do it soon." I say as her face brightens.

"Thank you. We can tell them tomorrow." Katara says giving me a hug.

"Your welcome. I'll meet you here when the sun rises and then we can tell them." I say returning her gesture.

"Well I should get back to camp." She says as she stands up and collects her clothing.

"I should get back also." I say doing the same.

When we are fully dressed I give her a kiss and secretly follow her until she reaches camp. When she is safe and in her bed roll I head back to the house and slowly sneak in as to not be caught by my uncle. When I make it to my room I strip down and get in bed my eyes slowly close heavy with sleep but my mind is still thinking about the baby, Katara and telling her family and friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

Authors Note: The next chapter will be about telling Sokka, Toph and Aang. REVIEW!


	12. Time to tell the Boomerang Gang

Authors note: I didn't even know it but I've gotten two more reviews on this story! Thank you so much the really make my day! Updates might be a little slow but I'm trying. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

The next day I had woken up and met Zuko near the river. After sitting and watching the sunrise we made our way to camp where my friends were sleeping.

When we reached camp the only one up was Toph. Letting Zuko know that maybe I should tell Toph alone he kisses me for good luck and steps back into the trees.

"Good morning Sugar queen." Toph says stretching.

"Good morning Toph. Toph?" I say.

"Yes Sugar queen?" Toph asks curiously.

"I have to tell you something." I say quietly.

"If it's about scar face and you being pregnant and all I know." Toph says like its nothing.

"What?!" I say surprised.

"Don't sweat it. I've been trying to do the same with Twinkle toes over here but he's as stiff as a rock. But they can always be moved." Toph says smirking.

"WHAT?!?!" I yell surprised.

"Look, I like Aang okay. I know you really care about scar face over there and I'm glad you're happy. That baby is going to have some wonderful parents." Toph says.

"Thank you Toph." I say confused at Toph being sentimental.

"Now tell Scar face he can stop hiding in the trees." Toph says as Zuko reveals himself.

Laughing as Zuko steps out being caught Sokka and Aang wake up.

"When's breakfast?" Sokka asks not yet realizing Zuko.

"Katara move Zuko right behind you!" Aang yells picking up his staff.

"Aang calm down. I have to talk to you and Sokka." I say.

"Can't this wait till Zuko leaves?" Sokka screams now full awake.

"No. He's an important part in what I have to tell you." I say trying to get them to understand.

"Look I'm not here to fight. Just to give Katara some support." Zuko says stepping up.

"What support do you have to give her?!!!" Sokka yells.

"Just sit down you asshole and listen!!!!!" I scream as every one looks at me in surprise.

"Must be the hormones." Toph whispers to Zuko as he nods still shocked.

Immediately I see Sokka and Aang sit on the ground and Aang puts down his staff. Now that they are fully attentive I begin talking.

"When we went to the healer because I was 'sick' I never told you what caused it. I'm pregnant and Zuko's the father. He and I have been meeting late and night and taking among other things. Before I knew it I have realized that he is a person just like us not a monster like I thought. I gave him a chance and am happy with him and I hope you guys can give him a chance too." I say.

I look at their reactions. Sokka and Aang's faces are red with anger and you could almost see steam leaking out of their ears. Their hands are shaped into fists causing their knuckles to turn white.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sokka yells at me.

"She was thinking that for once she could have someone who loved her and would always be there for her. Someone other than us." Toph explains looking at Sokka and Aang.

"Toph's right. I love Katara but part of loving a person is being able to let go if they love another. If you really care that much about Katara you can travel with us." Aang says looking confident.

"Thank you Aang." I say running and giving him a hug.

"YOU CAN'T ALLOW THIS AANG!" Sokka yells.

"Do you love Suki?" Aang asks pulling back form the hug.

"Yeah but he's from the Fire Nation." Sokka yells pointing at Zuko.

"And Suki's from the Earth Nation. It doesn't matter what nation your from if you care about someone." Toph says placing her arm around Aang.

"Sokka please understand." I plead.

Sokka looks into my eyes and I know I'm wearing him down and can only hope he'll cave soon. His eyes turn soft yet still defiant and he speaks.

"Fine! But I'm not babysitting your Fire Nation Water Baby and he stays far away from me." Sokka says.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Zuko says.

"Thank you." I whisper as I hug Sokka.

"Your welcome." He whispers kissing the top of my head.

"If you hurt her I will rip you apart." Aang says extending his hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zuko says taking Aang's hand and shaking it.

- - ------- - ----- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sokka's POV

I sit at the camp admiring the moon looking over to Zuko and Katara huddled together. I would normally flip out at the sight but realize that my sister is old enough to make her own decisions. My decision was to allow Zuko and she to be together just like Yue and I were and Suki and I will be.

- - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mai's POV

After hearing Azula's plan I couldn't allow her to do that even though the mere image of Zuko and that water peasant together disgusts me I cannot allow the plan to go on. I look at the moon deciding that at day break I will warn Zuko. With my plan in mind I am now at ease and able to fall asleep in the soft moonlight glow.

- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - ---

Author's note: I know Aang seemed too accepting but is it maybe because he has feelings for someone else? Anyway you just have to trust me. Thanks to Tridonious for the idea with Toph! Review!


	13. Alerting Zuko

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! Please forgive me for my late updating!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - --

Zuko's POV

I have just returned to the house and I have alerted my Uncle of the situation. After he heard the story and agreed to travel with Aang he started packing. I ran to my room and started packing only the necessities when I turn to see Mai standing outside the hut.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

Mai's POV

When he turns I blush even knowing he has a girlfriend but I can't help the way I feel. He quickly runs to the open hole in the hut.

"What are you doing here?" He asks eyes narrowed.

"I'm here to alert you." I say.

"What are you talking about? Where's Azula? If you're here she's not far behind." He says teeth gritting.

"She's not here. She's back at the house. Anyway you have to leave Azula is planning something big." I say.

"What is she planning?" He asks his eyes narrowing.

"I can't tell you but you have to leave." I explain.

"I'm already leaving." I say going back to packing.

"Oh. Good." I say looking at the ground.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm not telling you because you'll tell Azula. I can't afford to alert someone of our location with Katara being…" He says stopping.

"With Katara being what?" I ask curiously but with my 'I don't care' attitude.

"I've told you too much already." Zuko says.

I think about the possibility of what Katara could be. Then it hits me.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" I ask.

"That's none of your business. Now leave." He says turning.

"I won't tell Azula. I promise." I say.

"I said Leave." He says quietly.

I walk away quietly knowing that even though he doesn't now the plan he's leaving and would be safe. At least that's what I thought.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - -

Azula's POV

"Hello Mai." I say smirking as she walks through the door.

"Uh, hi." Mai says confused at my greeting.

"So did you enjoy your walk?" I ask waiting for an answer.

"It was okay." She responds.

"So how is Zuzu?" I ask.

"Wh… What do you mean?" She asks stammering.

"Don't play coy with me Mai. I know you went to see Zuzu. Don't think that I don't know what you're doing every second. I'm not stupid enough like my brother to trust someone. If I did I wouldn't have gotten anywhere." I say smirking.

"I did go to see him but only to find out where he's going." She says.

"How did you do you that?" I ask.

"I pretended I was helping him and he told me where they are going." She explains.

"So where are they going?" I ask.

"West." She says plainly.

"Really? Well then we should follow them don't you agree Mai?" I say smirking.

"Yes Azula." Mai says.

"Good. Ty Lee?" I say calling her.

"Yes Azula?" Ty Lee says happily.

"Bring that item I requested." I say smiling.

"You mean this?" Ty Lee says holding up the rope.

"Exactly that. Would you mind confiscating Mai's weapons and tying her up with that rope?" I ask.

"Okay." Ty Lee says happily.

As Ty Lee walks forward I see out of the corner of my eye Mai reaching in side of her sleeve of her robe.

"Don't even think about." I say turning around ready to attack at any moment.

Mai throws the flying dagger and it narrowly misses my head. I walk forward ducking from daggers and other weapons and striking at Mai. I reach her and she reaches inside of her robe for another weapon. Her eyes widen at the fact that she has used all of them. I take hold of neck pushing her up against the wall and my hand heats up steam rising. She screams at the heat and claws at my hand but my grip is too tight for her to pull away. Soon her eyes close and she faints. I release my grip and she drops to the floor a handprint burn on her neck.

"Tie her up." I say walking to the window.

When I turn around her hands and legs have been bound with rope and Ty Lee ties the last knot.

"All done!" Ty Lee states.

"Put her on the back of my animal." I say.

"Where are we going?" Ty Lee asks.

"First to find my brother and then the Fire Nation." I say smirking.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -

Zuko's POV

When my Uncle and I reach the campsite everyone is packing the things on Appa. Katara is the first to notice us and she turns and smiles at our presence. She walks forward and pecks me on the lips taking our bags.

"You shouldn't be carrying those, Miss Katara not with my grand niece or nephew on the way." Uncle says taking the bags from her as she blushes.

"Hello Mr. Iroh." Katara greets.

"Please call me Uncle." He says as he takes the bags to Appa.

"I'm glad you're coming." She says hugging me.

"Me too." I say as we walk arm and arm to Appa.

I hear growling and I turn to see Sokka practically flipping out because I have my arm around Katara.

"Sokka calm down." Katara says walking out of my embrace and putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"I'll never get used to that." Sokka's says calming a bit.

"Please try." Katara begs.

"Okay." Sokka's says looking at his smiling sister.

"All aboard." Aang says laughing as he helps everyone onto Appa.

"Everyone ready?" He asks as we prepare to leave behind Ba Sing Se.

"Not yet Avatar." A voice says as we turn to see who it is.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Authors Note: It's been a really long time since I updated but I hope you can forgive and review! I've been focusing on my other story but I promise as soon as it's over I will focus on this.


	14. The Proposition

Authors note: This is based where it left off .I thank everyone who reviewed I always enjoy getting them. Reviews for me are like a cookie for a child and me :). Anyway enjoy!

- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"What do you want Azula?" I ask eyes narrowed.

"What do you think dear brother?" Azula ask still mounting her animal.

"How did you find us?" Katara says stepping forward.

"Ah, Zuzu's girlfriend yes it's just as I thought your as pathetic as he is." Azula says smirking.

"That doesn't answer her question." I say growling.

"Well if you must know my animal followed your sent. I had taken a robe of yours and it followed the scent. Although it would have been much easier if Mai had just told me." She says.

"What did you do Azula?" I say.

"Nothing that she didn't deserve." Azula states getting off her animal.

Aang steps in front of us staff ready and Toph beside him.

"It's a shame avatar but I'm not here to fight. I'm here to give you a proposition." Azula

says smirking.

"What kind of proposition?" Toph asks before anyone else.

"You come to the Fire Nation and fight me. If you win then you may continue with your plan but if I win you release yourself to the Fire Nation." Azula states the terms.

"Aang you can't accept that." Katara says stepping up.

"If he doesn't accept what happens?" I ask.

"Let's just say people will start disappearing." Azula says.

"I accept." Aang says quietly.

"Aang why?" Katara asks.

"If I don't more people will be hurt by this war. I can't live with that." Aang says looking down.

"Wise choice avatar. I haven't had a good fight in a long time so you have one week to prepare and if you don't show I'll bring you to the Fire Nation myself whether it be in a cage or as a lifeless body." Azula states riding away.

"Avatar you may learn fast but I doubt a week is enough to learn every Fire Nation move to prepare you for a fight like this." Uncle says.

"It's going to have to be. I'm tired of watching innocent people die it's time I can't wait for the comet it has to be now." Aang says.

"Aang it's impossible to learn everything in a week." Katara says emphasizing everything.

"I'm the Avatar I can do it." Aang says.

"Look with only a week to travel to the Fire Nation we had better start. We'll work long days teaching Aang and travel at night. Whether we like it or not Twinkle toes made this decision and we have to support it." Toph says.

"That was a wise speech." Uncle says.

"It was okay." Toph says shrugging.

"Toph's right we have to support him and we better start now." Katara says.

"This is insane but we better get going." Sokka says getting on Appa.

"Where were you when Azula was here?" Katara says her arms crossed.

"Oh, Sokka hid behind the tree." Aang says smiling as Sokka makes cut it movements.

"Sokka!" Katara yells.

"Warriors don't hide Snoozles. Then again you were never a warrior." Toph says.

"Am too and I wasn't hiding I was taking cover in case she started attacking I could come up from behind and attack her." Sokka explains his 'plan'.

"Sure." I say as I get on Appa.

"It's true!" Sokka yells.

"Sure we believe you." Toph says helping Uncle on Appa.

"It's okay Sokka hiding is nothing to be ashamed of." Katara says laughing.

"Why you little." Sokka says lunging forward as we take off into the sky on Appa.

- -- - - -- - -- -- - - -- --- - - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Authors Note: The extreme training begins what fun! Anyway the next chapter should be a lot of training so expect it to be very hectic in the next chapter. Please review!


	15. Training Tension

Authors Note: Happy Holidays! I know it took me a long time to get this up but I hope it was worth it!

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara's POV

"I'm proud to announce you have completed the test and art now a Waterbending master." I say trying to bow to Aang with my growing belly getting in the way.

"Thank you Master Katara. I must leave now for every minute is crucial for training and not one must be lost." Aang responds.

"Alright Aang. Congratulations." I say as he airbends himself to Toph.

"How are you doing?" Zuko says coming up from behind me.

"I'm fine just a little thirsty. I think I'll go down to the river to get water. I have to fill my water skin anyway." I say responding.

"I'll go with you." Zuko responds taking my hand as we walk to the river.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- - -

Aang's POV

"No Twinkle Toes your doing it all wrong! You have to plant your feet and push." Toph says showing me her earthbending move.

"I did that all ready!" I respond yelling.

"Really? Then get in your stance again and do it." Toph says challenging.

"I will." I say getting into my stance.

Toph walks over and pushes me so hard I lose my balance and topple to the ground.

"If you were in the correct stance that wouldn't have happened." Tohp says poking my chest.

"Well, excuse me for having a teacher who only yells and points out what I'm doing wrong but never helps me make it right!" I burst out and throw my hands in the air.

"Well, Twinkle Toes if you had listened in the first place you wouldn't have this problem." Toph retorts.

"What's going on here?" Katara asks with Zuko beside her and buckets of water in their hands.

"Twinkle toes isn't doing what I say." Toph says pointing at me.

"Well, if Toph wasn't blind maybe she could see what I was doing wrong and help me fix it instead of just yelling at me!" I yell.

"YEAH! Well I may be blind Twinkle Toes but I sure see things clearer than you!" Toph says lunging for me.

"Toph stop!" Katara yells throwing water at the rock that Toph was about to throw at me causing it to land on the ground in a pile of mud.

"Aang what you said about Toph is way out of line." Katara says staring at me.

"You can't say anything either. You're carrying Mister Fire Nation Prince's Baby over there!" I yell at Katara.

"You have no right to say that to Katara. What happened between us and what came out of it is none of your business." Zuko says his hands heating up with flames.

"It is my business when I have to worry about that thing popping out of her at any moment! I don't think the Fire Lord is going to wait if we are in a middle of a battle to let Katara give labor!" I scream.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, Aang. I'm not coming along anymore." Katara says walking away from me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not coming either if Katara's not." Zuko says walking after Katara.

"You can count me out to Twinkle Toes." Toph says walking after them.

"Fine I don't need any of you! I'll defeat the Fire Lord myself!" I scream stomping away.

Sokka walks into the middle of an empty campsite.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?????" Sokka screams standing in the middle of the campsite.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - -

Iroh's POV

"Iroh I would like to train firebending now." Aang says in an emotionless tone.

I nod and lead Aang to the highest mountain nearest the campsite.

- - - - - - - - - - - ------ -- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -

Aang's POV

"We should take a break Young Aang." Iroh says sitting.

I nod my head and sit beside him.

"Young Aang may I express some of my advice to you?" Iroh asks.

"Sure." I reply.

"If I have not heard incorrectly it seems to me you and your friends have had a fight hmm?" Iroh asks.

Nodding I answer his question.

"Young Avatar I am not condemning you for your words yesterday but I do have to agree with Katara that some things you said were quite inappropriate." Iroh states.

"I know and I feel bad about it but with all of these things happening so fast I guess I got worried and took it out on them." I explain.

"Or perhaps you figured it would be easier to push them away then lose them in a fight against my brother Firelord Ozai." Iroh says in his wisdom.

"Maybe." I say looking at the ground around my feet.

"Young Avatar, it is okay to worry about losing someone but in the process of worrying about losing them you have already lost them. You pushed them away yesterday which is not what I believe you wanted to succeed in doing. Your friends have all been with you throughout your journey and believe very strongly in you. Many people would say friends are the best thing to have but I say Tea comes a close second." Iroh says smiling and laughing.

I laugh along with him and as the laughter quiets I look up at Iroh.

"What do you think I should do?" I ask.

"Only you know the right thing to do." Iroh responds as I nod.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - --

Katara's POV

Zuko and I continue to pack our items on the account of leaving tonight. Hearing footsteps we look up and all watch as Aang and Iroh enter the campsite.

"There is something I would like to say to you all. I'm truly sorry for my words and actions yesterday. Even though I've been worried about battling Firelord Ozai that is no excuse for what I said to all of you. I know that you probably won't forgive me which you have every right not to I hope you can find it in your heart to accept my apology and continue this journey together." Aang says completing his apology.

I look around as Sokka walks to Aang.

"I accept your apology Aang." Sokka says.

"Thanks Sokka." Aang says.

"I accept it to Twinkle Toes." Toph says punching him in the arm.

"Thanks Toph." Aang says.

"I as well accept your apology." Zuko says surprising me as well as the others.

Everyone stares at me for I am the only on who has yet to say anything.

"Now I'm not going to be the one to break up the group." I say smiling.

"Thank you Katara and you all have to know I never meant anything I said." Aang assures us.

"We know." We all chorus.

"We believe in you Aang." We all say.

"Thanks guys." Aang says.

For a moment there is a brief silence until Aang breaks it.

"So now what?" Aang asks.

"Now we have tea!" Iroh chimes in smiling. As we all sit in a circle sharing a pot of tea between friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Please review! Oh, and please vote in the poll on my profile! Thanks!


	16. Fighting For Entrance

Author's note:

Author's note: Extremely sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! Hope you haven't lost interest! Please review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- -

Katara's POV: Fast forwarded to fighting into the Fire Nation

Gathering water from my pouch I create a water jet freezing it against the Fire Nation soldier. Having been pushed back and frozen his head lays limp, unconscious. Looking up I attempt to catch my breath as well as the rest of the group.

Panting, I look around, bodies strewn around. Some still alive but unconscious, other just barely holding on to life, others with no hope and the lucky ones trapped in cages created my frozen water or dirt and rock. Some even made out of fire.

"I should have guessed nothing would be easy with Azula." Zuko says angrily.

"And this is just the first wave." Toph says, breathily.

"Come on. We have to keep moving forward." Aang says as we continue to fight our way through the palace.

When we infiltrate the palace, guards continue to come at u non stop. My arms become weak and instead of my fast and precise movements they have become weary and my movements almost look like flailing.

I have no time to pay attention to the others as I water whip three soldiers and effectively freeze them to the wall.

I turn to assess the other's situations. Aang and Toph are fighting hand in hand leading the way. Tired, but still fighting with vigor.

Sokka, fighting two soldiers by himself. Zuko taking on, struggling a bit. I pull out my water, and water whip two in the back of the head. Getting their attention they attack me leaving Zuko to deal with 3.

We continue fighting our way through searching the halls for the Fire Lord and his devious daughter.

After defeating what we though to be the last of the soldiers, I lean against the wall and sink down. Everyone runs over and makes sure I'm okay. After this, they too sink down beside me.

"My feet actually hurt." Toph says trying to rub them

"This isn't how it was supposed to go." Sokka says sighing.

"Nothing is ever easy with, Azula." Zuko says from beside me.

"Even I must say, this is quite overwhelming." Uncle Iroh says.

"There's just too many." Aang says sadness evident in his voice.

"Come on." I say while the others remain sitting.

"We came this far, we're so close we can't give up. I know we can do this. We can't stop now. We've come too far." I say encouragingly.

"Yes, don't stop now. That would be a pity for you to have traveled so far." Says a voice from behind me.

"Azula." Everyone says unanimously, as they stand.

"It seems I may have overestimated you Avatar but then again you are up and in stance but believe me those soldiers won't be half of what come next." Azula says as she sends her guards forward to escort us behind her.

"I'm surprised you still even have guards, left." Zuko says.

"Oh, don't worry they were just a warm-up for you if you like however there plenty more." She says as she takes Aang from the guard and sprints forward as the room begins to fill with soldiers coming from every door in the room giving us but one option. Fight the soldiers and get to Aang to give him the help he'll desperately need.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - -- - - - - - - -

Author's Note: It's not long but it gets to the point. Forgive me if I'm a little rusty I have to remember where I'm going with this story. Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Battling to the End

Author's Note: This is the Ultimate battle

Author's Note: This is the Ultimate battle! Will good win over Evil?! Read, see, and Review! P.s. **This is NOT the last chapter. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

Katara's POV

I look around to see which exit we should go for. Which exit would be easiest to return and fight with Aang as I spot the door Azula had disappeared through.

"Guys, we want that door!" I say pointing as the soldiers come charging.

Nodding, we all get to work.

Iroh and Zuko fight side by side as they kick and punch fire balls at anyone who comes near. Toph earthbends the ground beneath the soldiers feet and propels the rock up to shoot them straight through the roof of the palace. Sokka fights in hand and hand combat taking down few soldiers, but important ones and I waterbend the men into walls and freeze them with a thick ice that would take days for them to melt it.

Our efforts do not go unnoticed for with our determination and never focusing on how many soldiers there are we make it to the door and pull as we enter a hallway, running to find Aang and Azula.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Aang's POV

"Isn't this better? Now you're friends can't possibly interfere." Azula says placing me on my feet.

I watch as she throws fire out of her palms and lights torches in the room giving me a better look at it. I can clearly tell it is the throne room. The long red carpet on marble red floors leads to stairs on which is perched a tall chair where the Fire Lord sits.

"Oh, don't mind, Daddy." Azula says gesturing to her father who currently sits in his place.

"He's just here to enjoy the entertainment." She says smirking evilly.

The Fire Lord merely nods at his daughter.

She nods back and lunges forward, jumping into the air and throwing fire onto the floor as it makes its way towards me. I propel myself into the air and slowly float back to the ground landing right in front of her. She attacks with a yell and kicks and punches at me. Fire coming off her finger tips and just nearly missing my neck as I dodge. She's playing offense which means I'm playing defense as I continue to back up she never relents and finally slams her hand full of fire into my chest sending me sailing into the wall with a short yell.

She walks forward and stops in front of me.

"I thought this would be harder." She says smirking as her fingertips light up with lightening.

I close my eyes until I hear a door slam open.

Azula stops short as Toph steps forward with the rest of my friends and lifts the ground up beneath Azula's feet creating a platform. Before she can jump off, Toph creates shackles out of rock around her ankles and hands and Katara brings out her water freezing it around Azula locking her into it with no means of escaping as Toph slams the rock platform with a shackled and frozen Azula into the wall. All that is left is a scream ripped from Azula's throat as she passes out unconscious or possibly dead.

Meanwhile, Zuko, Iroh and Sokka come over to me and help me up. I return to the group and walk over and stare straight up as clapping sounds from the Fire Lord.

"My, what an excellent show. I believe I underestimated you all. You have defeated my daughter. I doubt she'll come out alive." He says smirking.

"You really are a monster! You don't even care about your own kids!" Katara yells stepping forwards we pull her back.

"Shut up, peasant! That is no way to talk to royalty, I shall have your head for that one but of course only after I defeat the Avatar." He says dropping his robe revealing him clad in only red silk pants.

"All of you stay here." I say as my eyes narrow to the Fire Lord.

"We have to help you! You can't do it on your own!" Everyone shouts.

"I have to do it on my own. I appreciate everything but I have to do this." I say.

"How touching." Says the Fire Lord angrily a he throws fire towards me slightly putting me off balance as I back up.

I dash forward and create a sphere out of air and place it under me as I pick up speed and collide into the Fire Lord knocking him to the ground. I pull water out a pouch that Katara gave me and throw it at the Fire Lord shackling his wrists to the ground but he melts it quickly and is up on his feet soon.

I earthbend rock around me creating a rock protection suit but he shoots fire towards me with such force it removes all rock and slams me in the stomach knocking me back only a few inches.

Becoming irate, I spin myself around and pick up speed creating an air tornado that lifts me high into to the sky and moves towards the Fire Lord. He tries to cut though it but ends up getting caught in it and his body is thrown across the room. His crown coming off and his hair becomes ragged and loose as he stands up and I come down to the floor.

"I've quite underestimated you but don't worry it won't happen again." He says as he lunges a lightening bolt toward my chest knocking me down. I have no time to react and I feel week and dizzy. I only hear a soft faint cry of everyone calling my name.

I see Toph rush towards the Fire Lord doing her hardest to keep composure and earthbend him into various walls but he blasts her into one instead. Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka all try next. All ending in the same way. I am still too weak to get up but I try calling their names to get him to stop. As Zuko gets up he throws a fire ball, at his father but the Fire Lord only laughs. However, he soon stops as Katara takes the time he was distracted to wrap a water whip around the Fire Lord's waist from behind and whip him into various walls. Only stopping when her breathing becomes erratic and she drops him.

Weakly, he gets up. Zuko tries to move forward but the Fire Lord sees him out of the corner of his eyes and throws fire at him again knocking him down.

He turns to Katara, still breathing erratically.

"Bad. Move. Peasant." He spits.

He growls as he sends a line of fire heading towards Katara who is unable to move as it whips her into the wall.

He laughs as she collapses limp onto the floor. Everyone gets up and rushes towards her.

Looking around, I scream and my eyes light up. The Avatar State takes me over once more. Lunging forward, everyone watches as I stand in stance and move my finger tips sending a huge bolt of lightening at the Fire Lord before he has time to move. He screams lightly as he is sent through various walls of the palace. Landing with a thud. I propel myself forward with my airbending and stand over his limp body bending down to check his pulse. Nothing. He is dead. The avatar state stops. I hear light voices calling me as I fall limp to the ground my world turning black.


	18. Celebrating Our 'Hard' Work

Author's Note:

Author's Note: It's been a while since I updated but I'm going on vacation and won't be able to post for a while so here it is. Enjoy and please review if you read! Oh, and this is NOT the ending. I will let you know when it is the ending.

**WARNING: SERIOUS LEMON TAKING PLACE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF NOT COMFORTABLE PLEASE SKIP. **

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuko's POV

"How is he?" I say walking forward into the room.

After Aang defeated my father, we chose to stay at the palace and the war was declared over.

"He's just exhausted. He'll be fine. Toph?" Katara calls.

"Yes, Sugar Queen?" Toph answers peeking around the doorway and walking in.

"Would you mind sitting with Aang?" She asks.

"Not at all." She says sitting beside him.

"If he should need anything…" Katara starts.

"I'll call you, I know." Toph says waving Katara and I out of the room.

"I can't believe it's over." Katara says as we walk hand and hand back to our room.

"I think we should celebrate. All our hard work deserves a little reward don't you think?" I say smirking.

Katara laughs, and pulls me into the bedroom slamming me against the door to close it her hand travels downward making me groan as she whispers.

"Something tells me that our work isn't all that is hard."

I lean forward with a groan and whisper back.

"Then you'd be right, but tonight is about you."

I take her hand off of me to stop her 'travels' and lift her into my arms bridal style. She's a bit heavier than before with her being pregnant but I ignore the extra weight as I place her on the bed.

Slowly, I lean down and brush my lips against hers softly. I push my lips a little harder to hers and she moans. I take the chance to wiggle my tongue into her mouth and massage hers with mine. I explore the cavern of her mouth and groan at how much I've missed her taste, the feel of her, _everything. _

I kiss downward, nipping at her neck and collar bone. She whimpers in pleasure as I undo her robe and slide it off her body. I run my hands alone her stomach reveling in knowing that _my _child is within her, this only causes me to be more turned on.

Slowly, I undo her breast wrap and toss it to the floor. I take one breast into the palm of my hand and run my finger lightly over her nipple making it erect as she squirms. I continue to do this as I lick and suck at her other nipple.

I lift my head up and blow on the wet, erect nipple. I give the next one the same treatment and look up to see Katara staring at me and biting her lip.

I kiss down her chest and over the bump of her stomach to the edge of her pants. I lay light butterfly kisses along it.

"Please… Zuko take them off." She breathes.

Complying, I rid her of her pants along with her undergarment. I nuzzle the tip of her slit with my nose breathe in the delicious smell of her arousal. Propping her legs on my shoulders, I begin to lap at her core. Licking in circle's, moving my tongue in and out, sometimes writing my ABC's with my tongue over her. My hand becomes preoccupied with rubbing her clitoris.

The entire time I watch her thrash and moan. She begs me to cum and I speed up my ministrations. She moans my name as her juices gush into my mouth. I greedily lap them up and give her core a final lick.

I move to lie on the side of her and nuzzle her neck until her breathing returns to normal.

She turns to look at me and smiles.

"You have too many clothes on." She says smirking.

Smiling, I get up and begin to strip as she turns to the side to watch me. I seem to get harder as I watch her eyes roam my body like a hungry woman. I soon discard all of my clothes to the floor and watch as she stares at my erection and licks her lips.

I return to the bed and allow her hands to run over my body. I groan in appreciation when her fingertips lightly touch the tip of my erection. Her hand grips the base and she begins a steady motion as she licks the tip and swirls her tongue. Groaning, my eyes roll back and I look down to watch her. The sight of seeing her performing this on me takes me over the edge and I groan as she licks me clean.

She lies beside me and traces lazy patterns on my chest. She leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"Zuko, I need you."

Groaning at her request, I position her on top of me and guide her onto my rock hard erection moaning at her tight, wet walls clamping around my length.

I move her up and down at a steady pace earning a steady stream of moans from her.

I pump harder bucking my hips into her, as she clamps down on me and moans my name I cum a few minutes later her name comes out in a groan.

She collapses on top of me. My now wilted cock still buried inside her. She looks up at me.

"You know, we did work extra hard today. Maybe we should celebrate extra hard." She says smiling and blushing shyly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I say smirking as I prepare her for the many rounds to come.


	19. A New Romance and a Baby On The Way

Author's Note:

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! School started again and things were even crazy before that. It's short but I hope its okay. Not the end but the end will come soon. I'll let you know when. Thanks for the review and please leave one!

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - -

Toph's POV

I sit in a chair beside Aang's bed, almost falling asleep myself. I was instructed to watch over him. I figured Katara and Zuko could use a break; she is pregnant with his child after all.

Just as my eyes fall partially closed, a rustling of sheets sounds. I shoot up my eyes fully open as I watch Aang stir and his eyes slowly open. He looks at his surroundings and then looks towards me.

"Hey Twinkle Toes. How you feeling?" I ask.

"I'm okay. Just have some full body pain is all." He says jokingly.

"I should get Katara she told me…" I begin.

"She can wait." Aang says his hand gripping my wrist keeping me planted to the spot in my chair.

"Is everything… okay?" he says.

"Yeah, you ended the war. Everything will be returned to order blah blah all that." I say answering.

"Good." He says smiling softly.

"It's okay." I say.

Awkward silent sets and then he begins rambling loudly.

Not catching a word I butt in quickly.

"Whoa, Twinkle Toes slow down and say it slowly." I say.

"I really, really like you Toph and the way you helped me in the battle was really nice and brave of you. You have a lot of really… uh… nice qualities I've realized recently and I was wondering if you wantedtobemygirlfriend!" He says quickly at the end breathing hard after finishing it.

For the first time in my life, I do something I've never done… blush.

"Fine, Twinkle toes but it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." I say punching him in the arm softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He says smiling.

Suddenly, he puts his hand behind my head and pulls my lips to his for a soft kiss. He moves his lips lightly against mine. My eyes are wide and suddenly I melt into the kiss. My first kiss. Just as I begin to push my lips harder onto his a loud noise sound causes us to break apart and stare at the door way.

A rumpled clothes, tousled hair and wide eyed Zuko stands in the doorway. The door slammed against the wall reveals the loud noise that broke Aang and I apart.

"She's having the baby!!"


End file.
